The Life And Times Of Severus And Hermione
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Let's take a good look into the lives of our favorite couple! A whole bunch of prompted one-shots! It will never actually be complete. It's just a lot of fun little one shots. :) Severus and Hermione! Rating may change!
1. Home

A/N: READ ME! This Author's note explains what this story is going to be! :P

I'm back! I was gone for awhile. I was out of town for the holidays. But now I'm not! Yay! It's good to be sleeping in my own bed again. It's better to be showering in my own shower again. XD It's all about the priorities, folks. :P

While I was gone, the guys that I live with came up with an idea. I had been complaining that I've had a bit of writers block lately when it came to my OTP and the good fluffiness that I really want to be writing right now. So, they decided that each day, they are going to take turns writing a new word and putting it on the fridge every morning. And it is my job to write a Severus/Hermione one-shot with this prompt.

Of course, the competitor in me said "Bring it on!" So for the next two hundred (or so) days, I will be (hopefully) posting a new one shot! Today's is "home", because I finally came home again yesterday!

I don't own HP. I also don't have a beta for these one-shots.

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

Severus stepped softly into the front room, depositing his bag onto the couch before carefully and silently making his way up the stairs. He turned the knob to the bedroom door, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. His fingers deftly undid the many buttons of his coat. He tossed it over the back of the chair in the corner. His outer robes quickly followed, as well as his shirt and trousers. He strode over to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers, situating himself before pulling them back up again.

The warm body that occupied the right side immediately curled against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his middle. He pulled her close, tangling their legs together and burying his face in her many curls. She sighed.

"Welcome home, my love," she murmured.

"It's good to be back, Hermione," he answered, kissing the top of her head. "It's very good to be back."

* * *

Aww. :3 Short, but sweet. A cute little drabble to kick us off! Some of them will be little ones like this, but many will also be much longer than this. Check back in tomorrow of the next prompt and the next one-shot!

Please Review! Thanks for reading!

-Rayne


	2. Jeans

I got a second prompt tonight, and had to write it and post it ASAP. So here it is!

Prompt: Jeans

Rating: T

Still don't own HP. :)

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Severus asked, holding up the pair of Muggle jeans that Hermione had laid out on the bed.

"Jeans, dear," Hermione snickered. "It's a pair of Muggle trousers."

"Muggle? Why do I own a pair now?" He tossed them back onto the bed and stared at them as though that would make them disappear.

"Because tonight, we are going out to dinner with my parents and a few of my Muggle friends."

"Shouldn't I be dressing up for this?"

Hermione shook her head, reaching across the bed to pick the jeans up. "It's a casual dinner."

"I don't do casual."

"Just wear the jeans, Severus. For me."

He rolled his eyes, snatching the jeans away from her. Putting them on the side of the bed again, he began to take off the black slacks he was wearing. "Why are we going out with your parents tonight?"

"They're throwing us a surprise engagement party. They know I don't like big, fancy functions, so they're hosting. Dinner at home tonight."

Severus paused and glanced up at her. "Why do you know about it if it's a surprise?"

"My aunt is a terrible gossip," Hermione said, laughing. "She can't keep a secret longer than Harry can be in public without reporters following him."

"So she told you the moment your mother was out of earshot." He buttoned the jeans, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Hermione.

"Precisely," she said, her eyes glancing down to the jeans. "They look good on you, Severus," she said with a smile.

He frowned. "Oh, quit it, witch. It's bad enough that I have to wear them."

"I'm not kidding," she said. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her hands in the back pockets. "They do look good on you." He frowned again, staring down at her. His arms uncrossed and wound around her shoulders. "You know what, though? I think they might look even better _off_ of you."

He smiled at her. "Now that's something we can both agree on," he muttered, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

I saw the prompt and knew exactly how it was going to end. :P Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Please leave a review!

-Rayne


	3. Earrings

Day Three! By the way, if you couldn't tell before, this is totally AU. Most of my stuff is. Just realized I hadn't said it before. And also, these have absolutely nothing to do with one another. I have a clean slate each time. Sometimes, they won't be together yet. Other times, they will be happily married and celebrating fifty years together. It all depends on how I'm feeling when I sit down to write. :P

Still don't own HP, and still don't have a beta for these oneshots. Enjoy. :)

Prompt: Earrings

Rating: K

Allons-y!

-Rayne

"Happy Anniversary, love," Hermione said when she realized Severus was awake.

He groaned. "That's today?" he said. "Jeez, time really does fly when you're married. This year went by in the blink of an eye."

Hermione laughed. "Not one year," Hermione said, turning in his arms to face him. "We got married one month ago today!"

Severus cracked open one eye to stare skeptically at his wife. "One month?" he grumbled. "You're celebrating after one month? I say we wait until you stay with me for an entire year. That will definitely be worth a celebration."

"You're so concerned that I'm going to leave you," Hermione said, frowning.

Severus closed his eye again and smiled slightly. It was moments like these, during which his lips quirked up instead of down, that were reserved for Hermione only. "I ask myself why you're with me at all every day. I'm old, you're young. You have a life to live; I've already lived mine."

Hermione reached up and put a hand against his face. "Severus, you are only 45. That's only twenty years older than me. You aren't old. Besides, if you live as long as Dumbledore did, you have at _least_ another century of life. Maybe longer. You have plenty of life left to live."

Severus' smile widened. "I'm reminded why I married you once again," he mumbled. "You don't perceive me the way the rest of the world does."

"Thank Merlin for that," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "I'd hate to think of my soulmate as a hero in the Second Wizarding War. What a tragedy it would be to think that he deserves the Order of Merlin that had been given to him."

"That's not what I meant, witch," he said, pulling her closer to him. "I mean you don't think I'm a Death Eater so desperate to live that he planted himself firmly in both parties. You don't think of me as a waste of space who deserves to be put in Azkaban even though they don't have enough evidence to put me there."

Hermione slapped his shoulder lightly. "Severus Snape, you listen to me. You are not any of those things. You deserved what you received. You are a brave man who was put into a particularly difficult situation. Most men wouldn't have survived like you did. And if they can't see that, can't see the wonderful man whom I fell in love with and married, then it's their loss."

He kissed the top of her head. "I really do love you," he said softly. "Even if you are a misdirected young woman."

"Biased," she muttered. "If you are going to try to tell me I'm wrong, which I'm not, then I'd prefer you use the term biased."

He chuckled. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past seven," she murmured.

"It's Saturday," he said.

"Yes, it is."

"So we can lie in for a while?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd like that."

Hermione hummed in agreement. The two fell asleep again soon after.

* * *

When Hermione woke again, it was nearly nine. She rolled over. The other half of the bed was empty. She quickly clambered into her robe and hurried down stairs. "Severus?" she called. There was no answer. Instead, she found a note on the counter.

_Back in a moment. If you don't mind waiting, I'd much rather you wait for me to come home and make breakfast. We both remember what happened last time I let you loose in the kitchen. _

_Severus_

Hermione snorted. It had been a disaster, the last time she'd been allowed to cook. She had managed to burn nearly everything. The only thing that hadn't burned were the potatoes, but she'd misread the directions and added a cup of salt instead of a teaspoon, and therefore the entire meal was inedible.

She was able to whip up a fantastic batch of Felix Felicis, but for some reason, her skills didn't carry over into the kitchen. Severus, on the other hand, was as natural in the kitchen as he was in the Apothecary the two owned. That was one of the many things that Hermione loved about him; he didn't expect her to cook. In fact, he requested that she didn't.

Instead of trying to make breakfast, she settled herself down with a cup of tea from the kettle that was being kept warm on the stove. She settled down in front of the TV that Severus had reluctantly allowed into their home and watched an episode of her favorite Muggle show.

Severus came back after a while, carrying a few bags. He had gone to buy groceries and was unloading them into the refrigerator and cupboards when she strode into the kitchen.

"Did you get some more bread? We are running a little short."

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "Bread and everything else you said we were running a little short on. Can you help? That bag over there still needs to be unloaded."

She nodded and reached into it, pulling a loaf of bread and a half gallon of milk out and handing them to Severus. She reached in again and pulled out a smaller brown paper bag. "What's in this?" she asked as she opened it and reached inside.

She pulled out a small velvet box and frowned at it. "Severus, darling, you already asked me to marry you. No need to do it again. I already agreed."

Severus laughed. "I know," he said, reaching out for the little box. "It's not a ring. It's a present for you."

He opened the box and showed it to her. Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. The diamonds were set in white gold to match the ring Hermione wore on her finger. She grinned and took the box from his hand. "They're beautiful," she said. "Thank you." She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

He returned it, smiling into her hair. "I'm glad you like them. A wonderful woman such as yourself deserves these and so much more."

"You're enough for me, Severus," she told him.

"I pity all of the men who aren't married to you," he said, chuckling.

She let go of him and grinned. "Me too," she said before gliding back into the sitting room, earrings in one hand and Severus' own in the other.

* * *

Yay! There you have it, prompt number three! One of the guys didn't know what to get his girlfriend for their aniversery (Which is New Years Day). He got her a necklace for Christmas, so I suggested the earrings that matched. Apparently, he took my advice and bought them yesterday. :3

Anyway, that doesnt matter. What does matter is what you thought of this little oneshot! So review and let me know! Check back in tomorrow for the next promt. :)

(In other news, my most recent manuscript is two chapters away from being finished! I think there might be a publishing company who is interested in it, too, so keep your eyes peeled in the book stores! You might just see my name on a book cover in the next year! Rayne C. B.! Keep your eyes out!)

Thanks for reading!

-Rayne


	4. Goodbye

Day four! Or at least prompt four. :P

**I just wanted to let you all know that starting January first, I might not have access to a computer for some time.** It might be as little as a few weeks, or it might be as long as a year. :/ I will try my hardest to post as often as I can, but it might be once every couple of weeks. I'm really sorry (as well as really bummed: I am putting my "writing career" on hold as well. So many new ideas for new manuscripts, but no computer with which to write them!) I am not giving up on writing completely, though, and plan to be back in business as soon as I have a computer again. :)

Prompt: Goodbye (enter sad face here)

Rating: K plus.

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

"Severus, please don't do this!" Hermione begged. She stood between an angry Severus and the bag of his things he had packed just moments before.

"Hermione, please move out of my way," he said calmly. She could tell, though, that on the inside, he was seething.

"Don't do this! I'm begging of you!" Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded with him. "It wasn't what it looked like! Please hear me out!"

"I won't listen to anything you have to say, witch," he snarled at her. He was rapidly losing his calm, cool, collectiveness. "You lost the chance to explain things to me the moment I caught you with that Malfoy boy."

"Severus! Listen to me! _He _kissed _me_! He caught me so off guard that there was nothing I could do about it! And that was when you walked in! Please, believe me! Severus, I love you and only you!"

"Stop saying that!" he roared. "Don't you dare tell me that lie ever again! You never loved me in the first place, did you? Who would? I knew it was too good to be true! A woman who _loved _me! Who _wanted_ me! Who wanted to _marry_ me! Who _did_ marry me!"

"I _do _love you though!"

"Then why were you kissing Malfoy?"

"I told you, you're misunderstanding the situation!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Just shut up and move out of the way. Let me take my things and leave."

"No," Hermione said stubbornly.

Severus nodded. "Very well then. I'll be back for them in the morning." He turned on his heel and marched out of the bedroom. Hermione shrieked and followed him out.

"Severus, Severus, please, please don't do this," she sobbed. "I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You should have thought of that before screwing Draco," Severus said, calm once more, as he walked out the front door. "Goodbye, Hermione." The door shut behind him.

Hermione collapsed against it. Sobs wracked her body. She wrapped her arms around her torso and sank to the floor. "Severus," she whispered, over and over, as though it was a prayer. As though saying it enough would bring him back. "Don't go. I can't say goodbye."

* * *

Aww! :(((( I saw that prompt and new exactly what I was going to write... but then it turned out so sad! I promise tomorrows will be happier than this. :) Severus just seems like such the jealous type that this sorta fit.

Thaniks for reading!

-Rayne

P.S. - if you haven't read the A/N at the top, please do so! There is a piece of important information there. :(


	5. New Year's

I'M BACK! Not for good, though. :/ I had a friend who very kindly lent me his laptop. Unfortunately, it doesn't have a word processor on it, so I'm stuck writing this without spell check. Forgive me, it might not be a very pretty chapter. But! It's a chapter nonetheless. :)

You have no idea how good it feels to have the keys of the keyboard clicking under my fingers again. I just... Mmm. :) Amazing. Wonderful. My poor wrists are thanking me. For more than a week now I've been writing things out by hand. :P

This is the prompt for the last day of December last year. I have a lot of catching up to do, because even though I couldn't post, they still gave me prompts. I will probably only post one or two (depending on how much time I have. I don't know when thie library closes and starbucks is another few blocks away. Too far to walk right now. :P) but at least it's something. :)

ALSO! For this particular One-shot, it goes a little something like this. Hermione had been working for the ministry for a while, but three years prior decided to start teaching for some unknown reason. :) So at this point, shes like 32 and hes in his 50s. Just FYI. :)

Prompt: New Year's

Rating: T (cause you know me. I'm paranoid.)

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

The few students who had chosen to stay behind over this particular winter break were gathered in the hall. No one seemed to care about what house they were in or what table they were supposed to be seated at. Without the help of their Headmaster, they were mingling and talking, some with great animation and others with a sluggish tiredness.

It was ten minutes to midnight.

One of the students, after glancing at the watch on his wrist and confirming the time that had been projected magically onto the ceiling and back wall of the Great Hall, chanced a glance up to the Head Table. Only a few teachers had stayed behind. His eyes were immediately drawn to the two Heads of Houses that had stayed. Professor Snape was sitting to the right hand side of the Headmaster, looking as bored as ever. He had been milking a bottle of firewhisky for the last hour. To his right sat Professor Granger, Head of Gryffindor. She also seemed to have taken to the bottle and was slightly red in the face, talking very rapidly to Professor Snape, who's attention was clearly far from her.

The student laughed. This wasn't an uncommon scene. Professor Granger, ever since she had begun teaching three years prior, had taken it upon herself to befriend the great bat of the dungeons. She could constantly be seen accompanying him down the hallways in silence or trying to strike up a converation with him at dinner. It war rumored that sometimes, she even joined him on his rounds when she didn't have any.

The fact that Professor Granger was trying to become his friend was very obvious to everyone with eyes and ears. What wasn't as obvious, though, was how Professor Snape was reacting to the whole thing. Being a Slytherin and practically related to the great Severus Snape, the student was privy to things not many others were. For example, he knew that Snape rather enjoyed having the bushy-haird woman by his side as he stalked down the corridors and told the student's father just this on a surprisingly regular basis. He also knew that the surly professor found his younger counterpart to be a bit of a looker. The Potions Professor also often found the conversations the Gryffindor held with him to be very intruiging more often than not.

There was one other thing that the student had witnessed that he and no one else, not even his father, knew about.

He had been going to Snape's classroom one evening to serve a very undeserved detention. he rapped on the door. The response was immediate. There was a bit of shuffling, a few grunts of pain and confusion, followed by the older professor's hoarse voice calling out, "A moment!" followed still by a bout of giggles on the behalf of the Golden Trio member. The door opened and Professor Granger, bright red in the face and looking as though she had just had the daylights snogged out of her, stepped out. She had cleared her throat awkwardly and moved to the side, giving him access to the room.

Upon walking into the room, he'd immediately noticed that the Potions Master's usually tidy desk was a mess of papers and that the Potions Master himself was smiling rather uncharacteristically.

The student had never spoken of that night. It had been nearly a month now. He glanced back up at the pair. The clock behind them said that it was two minutes till. The Potions Master was taking another swig from the bottle. He then turned and faced Professor Granger, handing it to her. She grinned at him and took it, polishing it off.

The clock told him that there was only one minute left. His eyes fell immediately to the redhead sitting beside him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He turned his attention to the Head Table again.

Thirty seconds.

Professor Granger was giggling. Professor Snape must have said something that they both had found particularly funny, because even he was smiling.

Twenty seconds.

She leaned in to him, putting her lips to his ear and muttering something. The greying wizard smilied wider. She smiled and brought her hands to his shoulders. The student grinned.

Ten seconds.

He was telling her something in return. She was confused. Her face crinkled and her lips tugged down at the corners.

Five seconds.

He told her again. It seemed to make sense this time. She gaped at him. Speechless.

Three. Two. One.

Cheers filled the Great Hall.

They stopped just as abruptly as they had started, though.

The student watched with pride as the Potions Master nearly disappeared behind the table. All that was visible was his head, but to everyone there, it was very clear what he was doing. He spoke loudly and clearly so that everyone could hear.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

A chorus of female "awww"s filled the room. A few of the students wolf whistled and cheered.

Professor Granger squealed and jumped up and down, shouting the same word over and over and over. "Yes!" Professor Snape smiled again and stood, sweeping Professor Granger into his arms and kissing her soundly.

The students cheered and whistled and shouted. They were talking amung themselves, too, about the fact that they had never seen this coming and how romantic it was, that a Slytherin and Gryffindor had fallen in love.

The blond student was watching on with a smile on his face. He'd seen this from a mile away. With the help of a little eavesdropping and his father, of course. The redhead beside him tugged his sleeve.

"Scorpius!" she said happily. "Let's give them something else to talk about!"

She pulled the surprised Malfoy forward, kissing him chastely.

"Rose!" he gasped, tugging her into his arms to kiss her properly. Another bout of cheers flooded the Great Hall.

* * *

"New year, indeed," Severus Snape mused. He watched his great nephew and Hermione's goddaughter thoughtfully. "I don't like it," he decided.

Hermione giggled. "Shut up, Sev. It's a New Year. You should make a resolution to be less snarky."

"I'm nothing without my snark," he teased. "Besides, my resolution already came true."

"Oh, did your apothocary open already?"

"You kinow what I mean, witch," he said, smirking and pulling her close.

"Why don't you show me?"

"Gladly," he purred, chuckling briefly before pressing his lips to his future wife's.

* * *

Aww! :) Part of me really liked the idea that even if Hermione is in her thirties and Severus even older than that, they still sometimes mess around like teenagers. I couldn't help but put that in there. :P I am also a huge Rose/Scorpius supporter (what can I say? I like me a good looking Slytherin man!). I started writing it in just a random students point of view, but obviously, by the second or third paragraph, that was no longer happening. :P

I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review and let me know what you thought!

-Rayne


	6. Brooms

Hello again! Have I mentioned how incredibly glad I am to be typing again? Because I'm beyond thrilled. And because of that, I have decided to post as much as I can today. I might even be able to catch up. Who knows? :P

Anywho, I apologize for not getting another chapter posted yesterday. A friend of mine showed up to the library and literally swept me up off my feet and whisked me away. :P So, to make up for it, I promise here and now to post more than once today. ALSO! I will be posting a new chapter on my other ongoing story, With Fire In His Eyes! Are you a fan of Severus/Hermione time travel fics? Cause this one is like none you've ever read! Check it out! :D

Alright, I've wasted enough space. Get on with it, Rayne!

Prompt: Brooms

Rating: T

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No. No, no, no." She frowned at Severus. Her eyes were narrowed in an attempt to glare at him. "No, brooms are meant to sweep floors, not fly through the air. It's just not natural."

"Hermione, to you, magic wasn't natural, either, but you seem to be just fine with that," Severus tried. He was holding his brand new broom. It was a Dragonsbreath, a gift from Harry and Draco on the occasion of his birthday. It was custom made, with an oak handle that had been painted a deep black. The tail wasn't wirey like most of the school brooms; it was molded and shaped and in perfect condition. A dragon had been carved into one side of the handle. There was a lion on the other. He had been extremely pleased to have a brrom of his own once more and had immediately owled Harry and Draco, thanking them. He had then proceeded to fly around the area for hours, doing tricks and flips that he claimed he hadn't done for years. Hermione thought he looked as though he had just done them yesterday.

He had looked so carefree and almost happy. She couldn't help but think that he looked like a kid in a candy shop. She smiled as she watched her friend. She loved seeing him like this. These kinds of moments were the ones that she and only she was ever witness to. It made her feel special, knowing that he trusted her enough to let himself go when he was around her. She loved it. She loved him, but she could never admit that. He twisted around in the air and came towards her.

It was then that he had landed before her and held his hand out to her. Which brought them to their current situation.

"But magic is part of me."

"And this," he said, holding up the broom again, "is nothing but magic."

"But it's _dangerous _magic," she tried.

"You have done more dangerous things than this. Didn't you once fly a broom through Fiendfyre?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe."

"This is just a fly around the castle. Come on, you can trust me, can't you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose," she said finally. He reached his hand out once more. This time, she reluctantly took it. He mounted the broom before guiding her in front of him. "Just not too high or fast, alright?" she asked.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and gripping the handle in front of her. She was shocked by two things; the light and happy sound of his laughter and the warmth that seemed to radiate from his body to hers. "Put your hands on the broom, just behind mine." She did as she was told. He pushed gently off of the ground so that they were hovering just off of the ground. She squealed and leaned back into him, squeezing her eyes shut. He laughed again. She felt the sound vibrate through his chest and into her own body. She calmed, ever so slightly.

"When did you learn to fly?" she asked, trying her hardest to think of something other than the fact that her feet were no longer on the ground.

He eased them up higher, starting around the castle. His hands slid down the broomstick so that they were resting against hers gently. "I learned when I was a child," he said. Hermione focused on feeling his voice buzzing through him and against her back. "I played Quidditch in school, too. I made the team my second year. I played beater for six years." He paused for a moment. Hermione opened one eye. They were flying around the Gryffindor tower. The view was incredible. She'd never seen the castle from up here before, but it was quite the scene. There were no students around this summer break. In fact, it seemed as though there wasn't anyone here. It was peaceful and quiet and Hermione quickly found that she could appreciate it. She didn't close her eyes again. Severus began talking again. "I played after school, too, you know. Not professionally; I was never that good. But once a week or so, some of the Death Eaters would gather to play a few games." He hummed as he thought for a moment. "It was actually kind of nice. We didn't think about anything, really. It was a chance to ignore life and just get away from it all."

Hermione frowned. "That makes sense," she said with a nod. They were flying over the courtyard.

"This isn't so bad, now is it?" Severus asked her.

She laughed. "No, I suppose it isn't."

He leaned forward, pressing his chest harder against her, and the broom began to speed up and rise higher. He was laughing. She wasn't.

"Severus!" she squealed.

"You're fine, Hermione. I've got you."

That seemed to be enough to calm her down slightly. She watched as the castle disappeared behind them as they started over the lake. She looked down. She decided it wasn't so bad up here. She glanced in front of her. The sky seemed to be limitless from up here. The clouds were still above them, but Hermione felt as though she could reach out and grab at them. She relaxed completely as she watched the world go by. Severus' hands fell over hers as he pulled them higher still. She found that she didn't really mind the height or his hands. She felt her heart flutter when his hands squeezed her own.

He sighed. She moved slightly to the side so that she could turn and glance up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his face. His face had softened and he looked much younger than he normally did. Hermione smiled as well before turning forward again.

He chuckled and leaned forward even more. This time, Hermione leaned, too, and the broom sped up again. He turned them so that they were making their way towards the castle once more.

She heard him say her name. She didn't answer immediately. He said it again. "Hermione."

"Yes?" she asked.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Thank you," he said finally.

"For what?"

"Trusting me enough to join me. Flying with you. It's... nice."

"Thank you for convincing me to go with you," she said, laughing. "Flying is something that I should maybe think of taking up."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was grinning. He pushed them forward. They began to speed back to the castle. Hermione felt the wind whipping at her face and closed her eyes again. "Maybe next time I'll let you fly this baby by yourself," he teased.

"No way," Hermione said immediately. "No, I think that it will be a while before I feel ready to fly by myself."

Severus laughed. "That's alright," he said. "I'm more than happy to take you up anytime you'd like."

"Even after the students arrive?"

He paused. He was clearly thinking it through. "I'll think about it."

"It would indeed be terrible if the students realized that their teacher could smile and have fun," Hermione agreed sarcastically. "And with the head of Gryffindor house, nonetheless!"

His arms squeezed her slightly. "Well, when you put it that way-" he started.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" she said, giggling. They were nearing the castle. He began to slow them down and bring them closer towards the ground. They were at the Quidditch Pitch.

His feet touched before hers, but soon enough, she was pleased to note that she indeed did have both feet planted firmly on the solid ground and that she was in one piece. He was leaning against the broom, watching her with amusement. "No, not that bad at all," he agreed. It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about.

She flushed slightly and smiled weakly at him. "Well," she started, all of a sudden unsrue of what to say, "thanks."

He took a few steps closer to her, a sly smile on his face. She found herself fidgeting under his gaze. "Hermione," he said again.

She glanced up at him. "Yes?"

He approached her slowly, the smile still on his face. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. For a while now, actually. I guess I just never had the nerve to sat it before."

She realized what he was trying to say. She smiled as well, reaching up and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. "Me too," she said.

His smile widened and relief flooded his face. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "For months now," she said. She pulled him closer to her, rising onto her toes to meet his lips halfway.

He responded with an eagerness that very nearly matched his entusiasm in the air. The broom fell, forgotten, to the ground as his arms snaked around her waist. He tugged her closer as his lips claimed hers.

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly somewhere of to the side. Neither of them seemed to notice it. They continued kissing each other. The person cleared their throat again.

"Excuse me," they heard Draco say. They finally broke apart. when they glanced up and saw Harry and Draco watching them with amusement, they sprang apart.

"Draco!" Harry scolded. "I told you, we should have just left!"

Severus glared at his godson. "Yes," Severus snarled. "You should have listened to your boyfriend and left."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Relax," he said. "I have a feeling that there will be plenty of time for that later. But for right now, you should come play Quidditch with us and the Weasleys!"

Harry giggled and clutched at Draco's arm. "Clearly they found something much more interesting to do than play Quidditch at the Burrow."

Draco grinned and laughed as well and hummed his agreement. "I suppose so."

Hermione sighed and glanced up at Severus. "It's alright if you want to go. I have a classroom to prepare, anyway."

Severus stared down at her as though she had just suggested that he should go feed himself to a Horntail. "If I do decide to go, you'd be coming along, of course. Besides," he said, turning to Harry and Draco. "I don't really feel up to it right now."

"I'm sure he feels up to it," Draco muttered. "Just not up to Quidditch."

Hermione blushed. Harry laughed again. Severus seemed unphased. "Go away," he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Harry pulled Draco's arm again, making the blond turn and face him. Harry kissed him briefly. "We should leave them alone," he murmured against Draco's lips.

Draco sighed. "Fine," Draco said. "But we still need a beater on our team."

Severus froze and thought for a moment. "A beater, hmm?"

Hermione laughed. "Just go, Severus. We can discuss... uh, well, things later." Draco and Harry grinned knowingly at her.

Severus considered her for a moment. "Come with us."

"We flew here though," Draco said, pointing to the pair of brooms that were lying at the base of one of the hoops.

"I flew, too," Hermione said proudly. "With Severus, of course."

"Aww!" Harry smiled wider. "That's why they were kissing! How romantic!"

"So then come along with us, by all means," Draco said, sweeping his arms to either side in a broad gesture.

Hermione grinned as Severus bent to pick up his broom again. "Alright," he said as he stood again. "I suppose I could use the break anyway."

"And I haven't seen Ginny in a while," Hermione mused.

Draco and Harry grinned and hurried off to collect their own brooms. Before Severus mounted the broom, he turned to Hermione. he tugged her against him again and bent, kissing her soundly. They heard Draco whistle from accross the pitch and Harry break into a fit of giggles. When they did break apart, Severus grinned down at Hermione. "I should have taken you flying _months_ ago," he said.

She laughed and hummed her agreement before leaning up and capturing his lips again.

* * *

Wow. So that turned out to be a heck of a lot longer than I had thought it would be. Oh well. I feedl a continuation of this one shot coming on... :P Hope you guys liked it! Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!

-Rayne


	7. Announcements

Yay for the second chapter posted today! :DD I'm having a lot of fun with this one. As I said last chapter, this one is going to be a continuation of the last chapter. :P

Prompt: Announcements

Rating: K plus

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

They landed just in front of the Burrow. No one was outside. Hermine frowned. "I thought you guys were going to play," she said, glancing at Harry and Draco, who were striding hand in hand towards the Burrow.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "We are. Everyone else is waiting for us inside."

"Oh," Hermione said, frowning and following them in. As she was walking, she felt a hand slip into her own. She looked up at Severus and smiled, squeezing his fingers with her own.

They walked into the Burrow where, sure enough, everyone was bustling around and talking and laughing. They all glanced up at the sound of the door opening. Once they saw who it was, everyone began to talk all at the same time again.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, making sure she was heard above everone else.

Hermione grinned and let go of Severus' hand, suring through the group of people to embrace her friend. Ron put a hand on her shoulder and tore her away from Ginny after a moment, pulling her into his own embrace. She was then passed around the entire group, getting a hug from everyone, including a particularly bone-crushing one from Molly.

"It's so good to see you again, dear!" she said, sounding as though she was welcoming her own daughter home for the first time in a few years.

"I was just here last weekend, Molly," Hermione said with a laugh.

Eventually, she was passed back to Severus again. He smiled down at her before being embraced by Molly as well. "It's good to see you, too, Severus," she said, squeezing the surprised Slytherin.

He just grunted his response. Even though Molly's arms were wrapped around him tightly, he still managed to reach out and find Hermione's hand with his own. "Hermione and I have something to say," he said suddenly, loud enough that the entire Burrow hushed again, their focus turning to the pair standing beside each other.

"You bet they do," Draco said. Harry laughed.

Molly stepped away from Severus immediately, frowning deeply. "Hermione, how big is this announcement?" she asked.

Hermione flushed and shook her head quickly. "It's not that big."

"Sure it is," Harry said, grinning at her from his place on Draco's lap. "It's a very big announcement." This only cause Molly's frown to deepen even further.

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's really not that big," he said. "Well, to us it is, I suppose. But it's not that sort of big announcement."

"Severus and I are together. I think." Hermione blurted it out before really thinking. Everyone's gaze turned from Severus to Hermione.

Severus grinned down at her and nodded his approval. "I think so," he said.

Draco guaffed. "He never exactly asked her," he said.

"No, it was more like they just started to snog in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch," Harry added.

"They don't need to know that, love." Draco scolded his lover with a very teasing tone.

Harry shrugged. "I just tell it how I see it," he said nonchalantly. He finished with a wink in Hermione's direction.

Ginny was the first to respond. "It's about time," she grumbled. "Severus, she's been in love with you for _months._"

Hermione flushed. "Does anyone in this house know when to stop?" she asked, glaring at Ginny. "He didn't need to know that." Severus just grinned.

"It's only true though, Hermione," Molly agreed.

George stood up form the couch and strode forward, reaching his hand out to Severus. "Welcome to the family!" he said with a wide smile.

The rest of the family began giving them congratulations and the such. Draco sighed from the couch. Harry looked down at him. "What is it?"

"I was hoping that the announcement wouldn't go over that well," he said with a frown. Harry laughed and swatted the back of Draco's head.

* * *

Kind of an abrupt ending, I know, but every other time I tried ending it, it just kept getting longer and longer and longer...

I love a good feminine Harry, don't you? I really, truly, absolutely adore it. He's so much fun to write! It works for him, too, which makes it even better. :P

This one and the one bfore it haven't been the best I've ever done, I know. But I still want to know what you thought! Please leave me a review! Virtual cookies if you do. :)

Thanks for reading!

-Rayne


	8. Morning Rituals

Hello! I'm very sorry that it has been so long since I've posted anything to this... I've been rather busy with work and whatnot and haven't had much time to myself lately! The boys even stopped posting prompts for a while because of how far behind I've been getting. So I won't be posting once a day anymore. Once a week will be much more likely. I'm so sorry, but hey, life happens.

Prompt: Morning rituals

Rating: T

I had so much fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it, too!

Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

Hermione was always the first to rise. Just when the sun began peaking through the window of their ground-floor rooms and began to stretch across the stone floor, Hermione's eyes would open. She would untangle herself from her husbands arms, sit up, yawn, stretch her arms over her head, and put her feet on the floor.

This morning was no different. Sunlight was touching the edge of their bed when Hermione woke up. She was wrapped firmly in Severus' arms. One of her legs was wound around his waist. His thigh sat firmly between hers. The skin-on-skin contact sent a delightful fit of shivers down her back. She basked in the warmth of his body for a moment longer than usual before reluctantly taking her limbs back and sitting up in bed.

Her mouth opened in a wide yawn. She lifted her arms over her head, stretching her still-sleeping muscles. Turning herself, she let her feet slip out from underneath the warm covers and placed them against the cool ground. With a loud sigh, she heaved herself up. The room was cool, just the way Severus liked it, and it chilled her naked body and made her shiver again.

"Come back to bed, darling." The husky, sleep-ridden baritone voice swirled around her for a moment before sending a jet of gentle, burning pleasure to the core of her being. How he managed to do that with only a few words never failed to amaze her.

She turned around and looked fondly down at the man lying before her. His eyes were open and focused entirely on her. He looked up with hope. "I can't," she answered. "I have things I should do today and that requires me to be out of bed."

"We can get plenty accomplished in bed," he insisted with a sly smile.

Most women weren't able to truly appreciate the man that was Severus Snape. They saw his hair and his nose and his smile and never gave him a second glance. Hermione wasn't most women, though, and found the charm in the often awkward man to whom she was married to. She had learned to appreciate every little thing about him. Especially his toothy smile. She smiled back at him. "As tempting as that is..."

He pushed the covers down to the foot of the bed and patted the empty space beside him. She studied him for a moment. Every inch of the long and lithe body before her. She knew every inch of it as well as she knew her own body. For a man getting so dangerously close to fifty, Severus was in fairly good shape. His stamina, in particular, was another aspect of him that always impressed her. Scars crisscrossed his chest and back. A particularly nasty one was on display on his neck. He had been ashamed of it for the longest time. It had taken a fair amount of coaxing from Hermione before he was really comfortable enough to bear himself to her.

She shook her head reluctantly. "Not today, love." He sighed and laid his head against the pillows once more. She smiled and padded towards the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the warm water wash away her tiredness.

After showering, Severus joined her in the bathroom. He took his turn showering while she brushed her teeth and fussed with her hair. When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and swooped in, kissing Hermione firmly. With a smug grin upon seeing her dazed smile, he started down the stairs, not bothering with clothes at all.

She hurried and changed before bounding down after him. He was making eggs on the stove, his back turned to her, when she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him and dropped feather light kisses to his back and shoulders, paying particular attention to the scars that marred his skin. He hummed his appreciation.

She allowed her fingers to begin mapping out his chest and stomach as she had done so many times before. As her fingers trailed lower, she felt his breath quicken. She changed their path. He breathed out in frustration. "Tease," he accused.

"Hardly," she murmured into the skin of his back.

He pushed the pan off of the stove, turning the heating element off. He turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her. He leaned down and kissed her.

Severus had been accused of being a cold and hard man. Heartless and passionate-less. Hermione wished they would have realized just how untrue that was.

When he kissed her, the gesture was always a passionate one. It was his way of saying those three little words that he didn't say nearly enough. It was what made Hermione sure that he still loved her as much as she did him. It was full of hope and love and passion and heart and longing. No matter how chaste the kiss was, she could always feel it burn her heart and warm her through her fingers and her toes. His lips coaxed hers open and she obliged, welcoming the talented intrusion. His tongue explored her mouth as though it was the first time. She melted against him.

He pulled away, lips trailing along her jaw and down to her neck, igniting fire within her each time they brushed against her skin. She sighed and bent her head, bearing her neck to him. He kissed the spot beneath her ear, bit her earlobe gently, and whispered to her, "Back to bed?"

She laughed. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she pulled his lips back to her neck. "No," she said. The short word broke into a softly moaned "_oh_" as he began to suckle on her pulse-point. His mouth moved farther down. His hands came up to push the blouse she wore away from her shoulders. He began peppering the top of her chest and her shoulders with kisses. His strong hands moved slowly up and down her sides and back, gripping her arse, sliding underneath her shirt, heating her up as much as his lips did.

"Severus," Hermione mumbled. Her hands weaved into his still-damp hair with the intentions of pulling him away. Instead, she found herself clinging to him. He allowed himself to be guided up again. Her lips sought his. He gladly captured them again in another heart-melting, knee-weakening kiss. Her hands traveled down his back again. She pushed the towel away. He chuckled into her mouth. She felt herself being pulled closer to him.

She gently pulled him away and took a step away from him. He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning triumphantly. Her eyes traveled hungrily down his naked form. He wanted her, and she wasn't about ready to deny that she wanted him, too. The sooner, the better. Shooting him a smirk of her own, she took his hand and motioned to the stairs. His grin widened and he eagerly followed her.

* * *

I had fun with that! I would have made it M, but I kinda suck at writing smuts... I'm still practicing. I can't ever seem to get it right and it bothers me. :P But perhaps in the next few months, I'll have one written that is worthy of posting... )

Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed that one! Please drop me a review and let me know just what you thought about it! Criticism is as welcome as praise! As long as its constructive, anyway. :P

Thanks for reading, my lovelies!

-Rayne


End file.
